Emeralds in the Moonlight
by CJFANG
Summary: Aile still mourns after her loved ones, even after the Ourobouros sank into the ocean. Will one Holiday with Vent change her? VentXAile Pairing, Christmas story!


Hey! thanks for stopping by. This is my first shot at a Christmas story, so review people!

This story is dedicated to a FF friend of mine, cause of his success in a relationship of his. I won't tell you who he is for his sake. anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the guardian airship, etc.

Author's notes:

"Normal Dialogue"

_"Biometal dialogue"_

_'Thoughts'_

(Author's notes, if any)

* * *

The world saved once again, the Ourobouros sunk, Albert dead, the four chosen ones gone, Grey and Ashe at the hunters base fufilling their personal desires, everything should be fine right?

Wrong.

Aile sat down on a bench in area H-1. the amusement park now closed and covered with snow. It's been four years and six months since Serpant was killed off by her and Vent. Yet, she couldn't feel at rest. She still lingered around the deathplace of her mother's death. She walked around the amusement park, looking back into the past to where she had her last day with her mom... She sat down on a bench and sighed, hanging on to the memories of her mother, how much she loved her, how she died...

"No!" Aile clutched her head, terrifying images flooding back into her memory.

* * *

_"Mom! Look at that!" Aile pointed at the large ferris wheel. She looked up at her mother, smiling down at her._

_"Wow, you wanna go on it Aile?"_

_"Mmm-hmm!" Aile held out her eight year old hand so that she can hold on to her mother's. _

_"Yayy!" Aile laughed. She looked exactly like her mother at seven years of age; green eyes, pure brown hair, and a beautiful smile. Aile's hair was short, but her mom's hair was long. The blood red sunset shining in the sky. _

_Later, on the ferris wheel, they were having a great time. Both of them were pointing at various locations, marveling at the lights and fireworks in the evening. After a time of pointing and laughing, they left the ferris wheel and went on their way to grab cotton candy._

_Then, the unexpected happened. The ferris wheel was blown off it's hinges from a missle, at the same time mavericks popped out of the edges and borders of the amusement park. The park was immediately filled with panicking kids and people, but every person who tried to run out of the park was shot by plasma weapons from mavericks. Their arm cannons wiped out many in an instant. Aile stood traumatized, a man fell to the ground with his kids in his arms, only to get shot in the back while he tried to get back up. She watched the kids while they squirmed while they were under the feet of-_

_"AILE!" Aile's mom picked her up, dashing to a destroyed building. They both hid in a small janitor's closet, trying to hide from all of the carnage outside. Aile clung onto her mom with all her strength._

_"M-mom, what was that?" Aile's mom covered her daughter's ears. She reached down to talk to Aile, loud enough so that she can hear._

_"Shh! You can't let them know we're here okay?" Aile didn't even have the time to cry, she was too shocked to comply. Both of them went into a crouching position underneath an empty garbage bag. For a few minutes, the screaming and plasma shots started to fade. Then the only thing that was heard was the sound of Maverick boots. Aile's mom knew that she had to do something to get their attention from Aile._

_"Aile," she looked up at her mom, filled with tears._

_"You have to be brave. And whatever you do, don't get killed okay?" Tears ran down the face of Aile's mom._

_"Mom, what do you mean?"_

_"Only one of us will survive Aile..." Aile looked terrified._

_"But mom!" _

_"Shh!" The sounds came closer and closer._

_"I'll have to distract them so they think I'm the only one here, just please... stay alive!"_

_"Mom!!" Aile's mom covered her daughter in the garbage bag that they were hiding in. While she slowly opened the door, she wiped the tears from her face._

_"I'm so sorry Aile..." She slowly crept out of the room without closing the door. Meanwhile, Aile sobbed underneath the bag. Then, she peeked out of a small hole and heard the scream from a woman. A mother. A plasma shot connected with her chest, killing her instantly. Her body fell with a thump, her hand croocked and bent in a disgusting way. Then the door was ripped off of its hinges. Aile yelped, but was muffled by the bag and the sound of the door hitting the floor. A large purple machine that resembled a monkey stood over the limp figure of her mother. Aile almost screamed, but the next thing she saw was black._

* * *

"Aile?" Aile jerked up, feeling a hand on her shoulder. she opened her eyes to meet the jade eyes of her partner, Vent.

"You fell asleep," Vent held a jacket in his left arm, "Put on your coat before you freeze to death!" Aile blushed, Vent's hand warmed her shoulder. She wanted to hold his hand for warmth, but it left her.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, we gotta get back to Guardian HQ." Vent held out his hand once more for Aile to use. Aile slapped herself inside her head, she completely forgot about the party! She slipped on her blue jacket and placed her hand in Vent's hand. She blushed again when she felt the warmth of his hand.

"Hey Aile, are you cold?" Aile managed to look at Vent straight in his curious eyes.

"What? Why?" Vent turned his head, his eyes wandering somewhere else.

"I dunno, your face is kinda red." Aile blushed even harder.

"Oh." She tried to rub her face, only to realise that her hand was still in Vent's.

"Um Vent, can you...ummm..." Vent quickly let go, his face turning a shade of red.

"Sorry." Vent relpied. They both stood in silece, looking in different directions in embarassment. Finally, Vent brought a hand to his communication device on his ear.

"Prarie, can you trans us back?" The communication line crackled to life.

"Yes do you have Aile?" Vent took a look at Aile who held her hands together below her waist.

"Yeah."

"Is she... you know...." Prarie asked.

"Yeah. I still am at times."

"...Alright. Transporting in 20 seconds." Vent gathered the courage put a hand on Aile's shoulder.

"Aile, we're transfering back to base." Aile nodded.

"Alright." She looked back at the amusement park and looked up at the gray sky. Snow slowly started to flutter to the white amusement park.

"Aile..." She glance at Vent.

"Just try to relax today okay?" Vent sadly smiled. Suprisingly, Aile smiled back at Vent.

"Alright Vent, thanks."

They were enveloped in a bright light while they were transported back.

* * *

"Aile!" Ashe grinned at the transporter who was waving at her once she transported in (Ha ha, pun).

"Ashe, how are you?" Ashe rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay I guess, nothing that exciting."

Meanwhile, not that far away, Vent laughed along with Grey.

"I guess I shouldn't get on Ashe's bad side, Aile's sort of the same." Vent laughed. The two girls listened and slyly turned their heads toward the boys and replied,

"That's right." Vent then stopped laughing, but smiled. Nervously. The four walked down the hallway of the Guardian Airship. The walls were filled with many christmas like decorations. The four walked side by side, talking amongst one another as they walked toward the elevator.

"So Grey, anywhere interesting yet?" Vent asked.

"Oh yeah, I've been to tons of places!" Grey answered. Aile, with interest, listened in while Ashe yawned, put her hands behind the back of her head and looked around the airship.

"There's a really nice are south of here, nice mountains, friendly people, and great sites for tourists. I think the region was called Lluvia." Grey exclaimed while he looked up at the ceiling to collect his memories.

"Do you think Prarie would let us go there?" Aile asked Vent. He shrugged and casually answered back with a maybe. He turned to Grey,

"Anywhere else?" Grey's smile disappeared. "I went to the other side of the world, and I tried to get into a country named Neol, but they were waging war against their neighboring country, Aeonia." Vent frowned.

"I heard about it too. It was on the news, it didn't start that long ago actually."

"Should we check it out?" Grey looked at Vent. Ashe went behind the two boys and put each of her hands on each of their left and right shoulders.

"Let's not worry about that." Ashe sighed.

"Ashe's right, we're here to relax!" Aile told the two. Vent and Grey exchanged glances before they dropped their tensed shoulders.

"You're right. We'll take a look after new years," Vent sighed. Ashe smirked

"Good." Grey couldn't help but gulp on the look of her face. They walked on to the elevator, the transparent elevation system appearing on the stand in the left side of the ship. Vent touched the second highest floor button. The group remained silent until they reached the level. Ashe looked at the area in front of them. It was flowing with Christmas decorations, probably more decorated than any other part of the ship. Wraiths, lights, and a red carpet were placed in the hallway, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling of the party room. Many people were hanging out and talking while they held their drinks.

"Whoa." Ashe stared at the hallway and the large party room at the end of it. Down the hallway, A boy ran up to the group of chosen ones.

"Hey Vent! Hey Aile!" The boy got his hair ruffled by Vent before he ran off to his friends.

"Sardine's gotton big..." Grey noted. Aile smiled,

"Oh yeah, he's still growing too!" Ashe took a look at the passersby who wore Christmas-like clothing.

"Shoot, I should've worn something!" Aile turned to Ashe, noticing her trouble.

"I think I might have something. Want to come?"

"Sure." Ashe turned to Grey,

"Hey, we'll-"

"Yeah I know, I can hear you from here. Go ahead," Grey replied.

"Psh, you don't have to be so mean," Ashe pouted.

"Come on, let's go..." Aile tugged Ashe, who stuck out her tongue at Grey. When they went back to the elevator, Grey turned to Vent.

"I think I might need something too. I don't want to be sticking out of the crowd." Vent nervously laughed,

"You too?" Grey nodded. Vent let out an exasperated sigh before talking back.

"Alright. We'll have to wait for Aile and Ashe to be done with the elevator. He pushed the button and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Do you remember how the war started?" Vent asked. Grey crossed his arms.

"I think it was from two cities that were bombed simultaneously. That was the catalyst." Vent nodded.

"Alright, that's the only thing I really need to know right now. By the way, how's Model A?" Vent asked.

"He's fine, just a little uneasy around Ashe!" Grey laughed, "And Model X?" Vent stopped laughing.

"He's going good, but he's worried about Model Z. We all are," Vent rested his head against the wall. Grey sat down on a chair across from him in the hallway.

"I see,' Grey stated. The pink elevator slid upwards, soon occupied by the two chosen ones. They went to the third level, where the command center, and Vent's and Aile's rooms were located. Right when the elevator went to a stop, they went away from the command center and toward Vent's room. They found Model A floating around the door of Aile's room.

"Model A? Why are you out here?" Grey asked. Model A floated next to Grey,

_"I'm not a pervert Grey!"_ Vent laughed while Grey turned a shade of red. Model A turned to Vent,

_"Hey Vent! Is Model X with you?"_

"Yeah. He should be around the command center," Vent pointed his thumb backwards to the command center.

_"Okay! Thanks!"_ Model A started to float to the command center, but Vent remembered,

"Wait! Dont' go near-," The research lab's door slided open, then Fleuve grasped Model A.

"A biometal! Time for some research..." Fleuve snickered while he held the biometal with both hands and pulled it into his lab.

_"What?!? NO!! HELP MEEEE!!!!"_

Model A's screams were heard even after the door shut, then it all went silent. Vent and Grey stood there with horrified expressions.

"Sh-shouldn't we help him?" Grey turned to Vent. Vent put a hand to his eyes and groaned.

"Too late, he's raped." Grey coughed and turned the opposite way of the lab.

"Let's go, we'll save him later," Vent told Grey with a sickened voice. Before they could get any further, they heard noises from Aile's room.

"Ashe! You can't wear that!"

"Why can't I?"

"It's too revealing! Take that thing off!" Vent and Grey ran to their own room with faces of embarrassment. They quickly ran inside, closing the door immediately. The problem was, they could still hear their loud voices through Vent's wall. Grey's hands were on his ears.

"I'm not a pervert... I'm not a pervert... I'm not a pervert..." Grey muttered. Vent chuckled, however, he also tried his best to ignore the conversation as well. He reached his closet for clothes.

* * *

"Man, this is kinda uncomfortable," Grey told Vent while they entered the elevator. Grey wore a white collared, button up shirt under a green sweat shirt. His collar and some edges of the shirt were sticking out. He wore jeans and tan shoes. His communicator devices were off his ears.

"It won't be after a while, just try to relax." Vent wore a dark green, long sleeved shirt and a red vest over it. He wore jeans and brown shoes. Like Grey, his communicators were off his ears, but he had them in his pocket.

They reached the second highest floor, where Ashe and Aile were waiting for them. Ashe wore a red polyester coat with white edges. She wore jeans and red boots as well. Vent stopped at the sight of Aile. She wore the same thing as Ashe, but her sleeves were short and her neck, upper chest, and her shoulders were bare. She wore jeans and her regular blue shoes. she smiled at Vent and Grey when they approached them. Ashe took one look at Grey before she started to giggle.

"What?" Grey asked Ashe.

"Someone... *_Scoff*_... is looking... *_Snicker*_... nice..." Ashe put both of her hands to her mouth, but she burst into a fit of laughter anyway. Grey sulked.

"I don't think he looks that bad!" Vent took a look at Grey. Aile giggled.

"He looks good."

"Thanks guys," Grey told Vent and Aile. Ashe stopped laughing, but held a grin on her face.

"It's not that you look bad, it's just that you're so different. You look good looking now." Grey turned pink. Vent put an arm around his friend,

"What are you talking about? He was already good looking!" Grey turned scarlet while everybody laughed.

"Guys! Stop picking on poor Grey!" Aile playfully added. Vent patted Grey's back.

"Don't worry, we're just teasing you."

"I'm not! Bwahahah!" Ashe doubled over, exploding with laughter.

"Do I really look that different?" Grey asked they three.

"You do, but in a good way. Don't worry about it," Aile answered. While they walked down the hallway, they met up with Prairie who was wearing her usual pink coat. She didn't have her hat, so everybody could take a better look at her long, blond hair and her blue eyes.

"Looking great everyone!" Prairie laughed.

"Hey Prairie!" Ashe called out to the commander of the Guardians. Grey flinched at how Ashe casually approached Prairie. He thought that Ashe was going to get scolded, but Prairie just grinned.

"Hello Ashe. Nice of you to make it!" Grey let out a sigh of relief. Ashe is probably one of the most trouble-making people you would meet on the planet. Prairie then turned to face Grey.

"Wow Grey, you look kinda cute," Prairie commented. Her head was tilted in a curious way.

"Th-thanks," Grey turned scarlet. Ashe snickered, forcing back another barrage of laughter.

"Dinner's going to be served soon, the food's gonna be great!" The commander excitedly said. Vent smiled,

"Sweet!" Aile giggled at how Vent liked to eat, they reached the party room which was filled with talking Guardians, music, and sure enough, food.

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

"I saw a choo-choo train Greyyyyy..." Ashe was slumped over Grey's back, who was scowling at her. The lights were dim in the party room, and techno music was playing. People were jumping up and down, some were even grinding.

"You know, you're not supposed to drink this early!" Grey told Ashe, carrying her to a chair.

"Bu-but I wannted toooo!" Ashe was dropped off of Grey and slumped on a chair near the wall. She was woozy, swaying as she tried to sit still. She was drunk, found with a sixth wine glass. She was even dancing on the bar! Grey sighed as he sit next to her. He saw Vent come over,

"Hey Grey, what happened here?" Grey made a gesture with his hand as if he was bringing a beer bottle to his mouth. Vent just stared at the drunken girl sitting on the chair.

"Can you handle it?" Vent asked. Grey sighed.

"Probably not. Should we just leave her here?" Vent put a hand on his chin.

"It's not my choice, she's all yours now!" Vent told Grey.

"H-hey! Wait! Damn it Vent," Grey swore at Vent. He watched as people danced, the lights darkened and other lights began to flash.

"Hey there," A blond girl went up to Grey. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt and jeans.

"You look kinda cute... aren't you that guy who helped us destroy that one huge snake thing?" Grey blushed and replied with a yes.

"So, you want to dance with me?" The girl asked, tilting her head in a cute way. Grey took a glance at Ashe.

"Sure?" Grey reponded. The girl helped him off the chair and smiled.

"Come on, let's go!" The girl pulled Grey into the pit of dancers, dissapearing from sight. Ashe just fell asleep on the chair, hiccuping in her sleep.

* * *

**Vent's POV**

I walked toward the elevator, sighing as I walked slowly to it. I was surprised to see that the elevator was gone. Who would get out of the party at this time? I pressed the button to make the elevator come down. Strange, the level up is to the balcony of the ship...

I walked on, and pressed the button to the balcony. I heard the elevator whir as I reached my destination. I knew that going outside in this weather was probably going to freeze me, but I opened the door anyway. I stepped onto the balcony to see the marvelous night. The big moon shone, the darkened sky showing stars. The clouds were above and below me, and snow fell to the ship.

I reached into my pocket to grasp a small box, it held a dark green color with curved corners. I gently run a finger over the soft material covering it, looking at it with determination. I walked toward the railing, to look below. The clouds and city lights were fun to look at, but that wasn't the reason I was here.

* * *

**Aile's POV**

I retreated back to the shadowed part of the balcony, hoping that whoever came didn't see me. It looked like Vent was on the balcony. I watched him slowly walk toward the edge and look down below. It looked like he held a box in his hands, but I didn't get to see what was inside. He put it back into his pocket. He then looked back up, but it looked like he was... crying.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

He closed his eyes and breathed in, despite the cold air that rushed into his lungs. He raised his head to the moon as tears fell down his face.

_'Mom, if only you could see this night.'_ Vent sighed and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He then slammed his fist on the railing.

_'Dammit, why do I have to be so weak?!? If I were stronger, I could've done something about it... I could've saved her. And I was even stupid enough to rush on my own to get Giro killed...'_ Vent grit his teeth while he buried his head on his arms.

_'Am I the reason everybody is dieing? Am I the curse? What the hell am I?!? I don't even deserve to carry the name of a chosen one, I don't deserve to be here... I should've been the one who was taken over by serpent, I should've been the one who died in that park.'_ Vent uncontrollably sobbed.

"Dammit, why?" Vent cried. He felt arms around his stomach and something wet on his back.

"A-Aile?" Vent craned his neck to glance at his partner's head on his shoulder blade.

"I miss them too you know," Aile sobbed. Vent placed a hand on her arms.

_'Looks like I'm not alone tonight...'_ Vent gently pushed her arms away from himself. He turned around and locked gazes with Aile's teary eyes. He then put his arms around her, one around her waist, the other around Aile's back. She was a bit shocked at first, but then placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, pulling her closer to him. Vent gently caressed her arms,

"Aren't you cold?" Aile wiped her eyes on his chest,

"Yes." They held their embrace, each of them still grieving about their loved ones, their parents, Giro, other Guardians who lost their lives, they both cried over them, tears streaking from their shut eyes, down each other's faces. However, they had each other, both of them tightening their hold on one another. The snow collected on their heads and on their shoulders. Aile shivered, but Vent put a hand on her bare arm.

"My... mom's birthday's today..." Aile whisptered. Vent opened his eyes looking at the top of her snow covered head. Vent frowned, this was what was truly saddening Aile. He sighed, and loosened his grip a little.

"I'm sorry," Vent said, knowing exactly how she felt.

"She saved me when Pupril attacked the park," Aile talked on,"she gave her own life to save mine." Aile talked while turning her head toward the moonlight. Vent also turned his head to face the Moon, the light reflecting off of both of their faces.

"I didn't know what happened to my mom," Vent muttered,"I was unconscious..."

"Lucky," Aile sobbed. Vent looked back at the top of Aile's head.

"I watched my mom die, and I couldn't do anything about it," Aile closed her eyes," I was so weak." A sad expression crossed Vent's face.

"I'm losing my reason to fight, what good am I if I'm not strong enough to protect the ones I love? Model Z stayed back because of me, because I was weak. I just wish I could die..." Aile's eyes jerked open when Vent broke the embrace and pushed her in front of him. His hands were on his shoulders when he did so.

"Don't say that!" Vent glared at her.

"But I-"

"Do you think your death will achieve anything? Do you think that Giro and your mom would like it if you died?! She gave her life for you, Giro also! They died so that you can live another day. They gave their lives for you, so fight for them!" Aile was surprised by his sudden outburst, but Vent was more shocked on the inside, this was completely against what he was thinking about earlier. Aile grew stern,

"You're right, I'll fight for Mom, I'll fight for Giro and Model Z, and I'll also get strong enough to protect everybody." Vent let go of her shoulders. He also held a serious expression.

"Don't stop fighting Aile, just don't alright?" Aile nodded. She then replaced her serious face with a sad smile.

"Well, thanks Vent, I guess I'll be going inside..." She turned around to go to the door.

"Wait!" Vent yelled out. Aile abruptly turned around, the look of questioning on her face.

_'Oh shit,'_ Vent gulped, _'There's no turning back now.'_

"I, want to give you something." Aile walked toward Vent whil he pulled the bow out of his pocket and handed it to her. with curiosity, she took the box with two hands.

"Don't open it till Christmas, I got it for you." Vent smiled, but on the inside, it felt like his racing heart could've been heard from a mile away. Aile smiled back,

"Thanks Vent." She then turned away and stepped toward the door. Vent sighed, he tensed up, it's now or never.

"Wait," Aile turned around to face Vent, who inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"There's something I need to tell you." Aile tilted her head.

"I-I, well..." Vent stuttered. He then swallowed his cowardice.

_'Come on Vent, you can do it!'_

"I love you." Vent took one look at Aile's face. It held not anger or disgust, but suprise. Vent sighed and slumped his tensed up shoulders. He had the guts to tell her, but is the feeling mutual?

"That took you a while," Aile's look of suprise turned into a look of satisfaction. She blushed as she ran toward Vent, wrapping her arms around him. He blushed also and almost fell down from her.

"Wait, so..." Aile smiled, the side of her head on Vent's chest.

"I love you too dummy," Aile laughed. Vent grinned, then returned the embrace. Vent took Aile and he faced the moon with Aile's back to the sky. Aile turned arond so that she also faced the big, white, circled in the almost midnight sky. Vent locked his hands with his arms around her waist. Aile placed her hands on his.

"It's amazing, I can't believe we haven't bee up here in the night before," Vent said. Aile nodded, her eyes closed. Vent watched as the snow fell to them and the ship.

"Actually, I've been up here a lot of times," Aile sighed, "I came here alone whenever I was worried." Vent lowered his head so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"You're not coming here alone anymore." Aile shivered at the tingling of his voice in her ear. She blushed and sank a little more into him. She felt awkward, so she changed the subject.

"So, what time is it?" Right when Aile asked that question, flares shot out of the airships's gun ports, lighting up the sky in red and green. The two looked up in awe at the colors. If they listened carefully enough, they could've heard the screams and yells, directed to the holiday that just came up.

"Well, does that answer your question?" Vent laughed. Aile laughed along.

"I guess it does," Aile looked up at Vent, "so can I open it now?" Vent let go of her.

"Yeah," Vent smiled. Aile opened it to reveal a pair of earrings. There were a pair of emerald orbs, glistening in the moon light. A suprise expression crossed her face, but she started to cry. She closed the box.

"Aile?" Vent held a hnd out to comfort her, but she backed away.

"I-I can't accept this, cause... I didn't get you anything." Tears rolled down Aile's cheeks. "I was too preoccupied with my own sorrow to get you anything, I'm sorry." Vent put his hands on her arms,

"So what? This isn't a business relationship you know," Vent pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I don't care if you didn't get me anything, I'd rather hold you in my arms rather than get a gift.

"V-Vent," Aile looked up at him, and when she looked at his eyes, she felt mesmerized by them. They shone with determination and strength, and at once she felt as if just looking into his eyes brought courage and will. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes while she took off her white communication devices and put the earrings on. She looked at Vent's Jade eyes,

"So, how do I look?" Aile tilted her head in a cute way. Vent smiled,

"Beautiful."

"No I don't," Aile blushed.

"Would I buy it for you if you didn't?" Aile felt special, she squeezed tightly against Vent, the box still in her hand.

"Thanks Vent." Vent put an arm around her.

"You still cold Aile?" She looked up at him and put hand on his cheek. They both locked lovingly gazes,

"Not anymore." She gently pushed her lips onto his. Vent put his hands on her waist while Aile wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Click! The camera silently took the picture, great, she got the moon in the background too! The girl in the window smirked while she looked through the photos in her digital camera. She even got Grey dancing with that one blond girl. She smiled, revealing her face.

"This is wayyy to easy!" She took a sip out of a wine glass that she held in one hand. She pushed her silver hair with the free hand,

"I can't believe they fell for that drunk act, suckers!" Ashe grinned.

* * *

I went through hell to finish this! I typed the second half of this story one time, and I was done. But, once I clicked save, it required me to login. I opened the doc again to see the whole entire second half was gone. Man, was I frustrated. I also had to overcome procrastination, which was a pain in the neck for me.

Lluvia is pronounced Yoo-Vee-Ah for those who are wondering.

Well, Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you get good presents, a great time with your family and friends, and one kickass end of 08'! Later!


End file.
